Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a multi-processor system, the operating system, or any kernels external to an application, may schedule execution of one or more applications across a number of processors. Current solutions intended to improve hardware utilization include scheduling threads according to processor availability, typically to a predetermined type of available processor.